The story of Isabella Swan
by cstandsforcharlotte
Summary: Isabella Swan was born in 1850. She is different. She looks human but she got the abilities of a vampire. After an encouter with vampires she is terrified of them. Then she goes to Forks and meets the Cullens. BxE
1. The beginning

I always knew I was different. From the day I was born and my mother died from giving birth to me. That was 1850. Rumor had it that I was a witch. Or that I was cursed. But no one did something because they wanted to give me a second chance. I grew up with my father, Charlie, who did not love me.

He could not stand to look at me because I looked so much like my mother. I had to do everything alone because of this.

It was hard for me.

I could not walk through the town without people whispering about me. Whispering about how I killed my mother. And how I had to die.

It really hurt me to hear all those whispers about me. But after some years I simply ignored it.

I ignored the fact that I looked to beautiful, that my skin was too pale, that I did not have to sleep, that I did not have to eat, that I was stronger than other girls my age and that I could run faster than everyone I knew. And the hardest, I ignored the fact that no one wanted to play with me, and that everyone avoided me because they were scared of me.

They were scared that they would die too if they would play with me.

I never had a real friend and school was a nightmare for me.

But everything changed when I turned sixteen.

Rumors were spreading that I would be burned on my sixteenth birthday because I was a witch.

Of course it did not help that someone saw me running faster than you could possible run.

I heard the rumors but I did not believe it. They could not just burn me, could they?

My father did not say anything about it, but then, he never says anything to me or anything. He locked himself in his room and only opens the door when I cooked something and he wants to eat.

I was scared out of my mind the night before I turned sixteen. I got anonymous post from people. The letter said that I had to burn in hell and that I should never have been born. I cried the whole day. Thinking about what I had to do now.

After several hours just thinking and deciding if I wanted to die or if I wanted to live.

I decided to live.

I packed some of my dresses and food to take with me on my journey.

I left a letter to my father. Telling him my story and exactly how different I am and that I have to leave because I can't live like this. I told him that I loved him and that he shouldn't search for me.

Not that he would even think of it. But still. I wanted him to know.

I left in that night by foot. Because no one would notice me like that and because I was must faster by foot anyway. ( I didn't get exhausted very fast.)

I traveled for years, sleeping in the woods, drinking from lakes and eating berries.

I learned that I could move things without touching them and I noticed that I did not age anymore and I became scared of myself.

But everything changed when I came across a group of beautiful people. They asked me who I was and what I was doing there. They introduced themselves as the Volturi. And I as Isabella Marie Swan. I did not bother to change my name. I would always be Isabella. Or Bella as I preferred.

The Volturi told me that they were vampires and they wanted me to be their food.

I was so unbelievable scared that I reacted on instinct. I used my telekinesis powers to throw them backwards. And I ran. I don't know how long I ran. It could be hours, it could be days, it could be months, it could even be years. I only stopped when I came to an ocean.

I knew from a map that hung in my old classroom that this was the Atlantic ocean and if I would swim across I would reach America.

I saw that the ocean was huge but I decided to swim. Because I had no other chance.

So I swam. I swam for months without eating drinking or sleeping. I knew that no human would ever be able to do this. But I tried not to worry.

When I finally reached land, I was exhausted.

I saw in a distance a board written on it: America year 1950.

And then I fell into blackness.


	2. Shock and fear

**Chapter 2: Shock and fear.**

And that was when my alarm clock went off.

I was awake immediately and hit the alarm clock hard.

Too hard, because it went flying against the wall. Oops, I have to buy a new one. I thought when I was trying what kind of day it was today.

But I couldn't think of anything else except the nightmare I had. Correction, the nightmare that was my past.

I still feel guilty for leaving my father behind. I loved him, no matter what he did to me. Or rather what he did not.

Yes, That is the only thing we want, don't we. Just to be loved.

I thought about what happened next, when I arrived in America in 1950.

I knew that the vampires couldn't keep up with me. And I tried to begin a new life.

I travelled from town to town and enrolled in high school.

I left after I finished high school because I knew that my appearance didn't change and people became suspicious.

I never met vampires again.

But I was always alert. Leaving a town when a newspaper would say that someone was murdered or when I came across a vampire smell.

I also learned things about myself. I learned how to control my "gift", telekinesis.

I was a powerful gift, I became aware of this after I saved a car from crashing into a tree.

You could help people with it. But the bitter thing was that I could almost not use it at all.

Because when people would become aware of my gift. They will get aware of me.

And they will find out what I am, or rather, since I don't even know what I am, they will find out that I am definitely not human.

I always tried to fit in. Although that was hard. Because I was pretty, and I got a lot of attention from the boys. And a lot of jealous looks from the girls.

With my long brown locks. Hair that always looked perfect. With my thick red lips and my pale skin. I had big brown eyes with long black lashes.

I was beautiful, no need to deny it.

I never made friends. But I didn't want to. I was too scared.

But I felt lonely all the time.

I wished that I had someone who was the same as me, someone I could trust.

I always wanted to have a big brother and now more than ever.

But, I thought as I stepped out of my bed to take a shower and get dressed, at least I had money.

And I did have it, after living for 150 years and something you get it automatically.

I lived in a mansion now. Right next to the forest. Something else that I discovered was that when I drank blood from animals I get stronger.

That why I am living right next to one know.

In the rainy town that people call Forks.

It wasn't my first choice. But because the sun almost never shines it was a good choice. My skin would always sparkle a little in the sun.

And since I didn't want to attract any attention, living in a overcast town seemed like a good option to me.

After I was dresses and put make up on and a new dress on with my new high heels I bought in New York last weekend I ate a cereal bar and got into my car (a Aston Martin) to go to school.

I didn't want to be late on my first day.

That would just attract more attention than I already got, anyway.

I was the first one to arrive at the school.

The school didn't look like a school, but the lady in the office was nice though.

She got me my schedule and give me a map of the school.

She asked me how my parents were. And I said that they were on a holiday In Italy.

That was the cover story.

She was dazzles, though when I smiled at her.

Another thing I could do, I could dazzle people with my smile. I tried not to often.

Because that would attract attention as well.

Having enough time left I studied the school. Looking for safety exits and a smell that was out of place.

I found enough safety exits. But no scent that was out of place.

When I walked out of the school to wait in the car for the bell to ring.

People had already arrived and stared at me.

At my clothes my face and my car.

I noticed that maybe it was too cold for the dress I was wearing.

My body temperature was under average and I was almost never cold.

But then I saw some people walking in shorts and I decided that it didn't matter.

I waited in the car. While hearing Clair the Lune.

I loved the songs and it helped my mind and body to relax.

I began to think about how my life and what my future would be.

I tried not to think about my future because it was hard to think about it.

I would always be lonely. And I would never be able to make real friend.

I had to be alert at all times. Because anytime something could attack me.

Or the people around me. That was another thing I was concerned about.

What if the Volturi or other vampires would come after me. And would threaten all the humans who were near me. Maybe they would kill them.

I thought always that I should just live in the forest because of these reasons.

Because I was a danger to everyone.

But I couldn't make myself to, I had to do something with my life.

I had some things I enjoyed to do. Like reading and shopping.

I loved pride and prejudice and Wuthering heights for example.

Reading how Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth fall in love.

And pretending that it was me.

It could never be. But I liked to pretend.

To live someone's life. I loved it.

I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't hear the bell.

I glanced at my timetable.

1st period: English AP

2nd period: Economics

3rd period: Mathematics AP

4th period: Spanish AP

Lunch

5th period: Biology AP

6th period: PE

Ugh, I hated PE.

I had to pretend as if I wasn't good in it. And it annoyed me.

The lady in the office gave me a slip that had to be signed by all my teachers.

I tried not to ignore the stares I got when I asked the teacher if he could sign and when I walked to my seat.

I read the booklist. I hoped that there were some new books. But I was disappointed because they weren't. I already read the stories.

The morning passes fast and some boys and girls tried to talk to me.

But I didn't respond. I couldn't afford to make any friends.

Some buy asked me if I was related to the Cullens because of my looks and pale complexion. That bothered me. I never met anyone who was as pale as I was.

Except for the Volturi.

But then the lunch break bell rang and I walked to the cafeteria.

I bought an apple and then walked to a table that was free.

Everyone looked at me with awe and it was hard to ignore.

I almost lost my temper.

But I was snapped out of my thought when a group of five people walked into the cafeteria.

They were beautiful. There were 3 boys, one was very muscular and had curly brown hair. One was lanky with blond hair. And the other was the most beautiful of them. He had bronze looking hair. He looked younger but you could see that he was muscular as well.

There was a blond girl and a pixie girl.

There was a chaos in my head and a headache started to form.

I tried to stand up- making their eyes snap to me – but my legs felt like jelly and I fell to the floor.

I cursed myself for being so stupid. But I couldn't break the fall.

I fell into darkness, scared to death and angry at myself.

The last thought that came through my mind was:

_They were vampires. _

**Hi guys, thank you for reviewing and putting my story on story alert or favorites.**

**Sorry for the cliffy…**

**But I try to update every week!**

**Please review, reviews are like chocolate cookies.**

**Or Robert Pattisons. **

**Ps. There are links on my profile for Bella's outfit, her house and her car. **

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Helpless

I heard voices around me but couldn't find it in me to care, the blackness was a good place to be and I couldn't feel any pain this way. I tried to ignore the voices but they became too loud, I heard someone say Bella repeatedly. The voice sounded like velvet and it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. But the voice sounded familiar and I was scared to think why.

I didn't know that I could pass out or fall. But it was good to know that I could, at least something human about me, yeeeyh me! I was being sarcastic and negative but again, I couldn't care. I didn't want to go back to the light. I would have to face the vampires and humans. What were vampires doing in _my_ town? I didn't notice that they were here, why didn't I. **They were sent to kill me. **That was the only explanation I could find because vampires don't go to school, do they? I was so confused. I tried to stop thinking and shut everything out. My mind went into zombie mode and I tried to stay there. Too bad it didn't last.

"Isabella, wake up." A velvet voice said. "Can you hear me? Wake up Isabella."

I slowly opened my eyes and closed them again. One reason was the light that someone shone in it and the other was the man holding the light. It was a vampire, I knew that right away. His eyes weren't red though and that was strange..

I was in panic mode and decided that I had to defend myself. There were no humans in the room. It was a hospital room, I noticed because of the monitor next to my bed.

_Now or never._ I thought.

I jumped up and flew toward the opposite wall of where the vampire stood. His eyes widened and his expression seemed sincerely confused. Vampires were good actors, I thought. Then I used my powers to throw the bed in his stomach but nothing happened. I mean, the vampire didn't move an inch when the bed was thrown into his stomach and he didn't show any sign of pain he just kept looking confused and then kind of pitying, why? I didn't want a vampire's pity.

"Calm down Isabella, please, stop. The people can here the bed moving and everything you do with force. You don't have to be scared. I will not hurt you." he said.

I looked at him as if he was a clown. Was he kidding me? A vampire wouldn't hurt me? A vampire send by the Volturi wouldn't hurt me? Yeah right.

He approached me very slowly with his hand above his head, in a gesture that he wouldn't hurt me.

I stood still, and tried to think of an escape plan. The window was closed and if I would break it in it would cause too much noise. I could run through the door but the vampire stood in my way. There wasn't really anything to do right now other than standing still and enduring what would happen. I looked at him horrified. I never feared my life so much. Ever.

"I only want to check on injuries, please calm down, I am Carlisle Cullen the doctor here." He said.

"Stay away!" I wanted my voice to sound strong. But it came out as a whimper.

He kept approaching until he stood half a feet away from me, he laid an ice cold hand on my forehead and looked me in the eyes.

I felt a pinch in my arm but was to slow to react. He used a siren to put a sleeping thing in my blood. I felt my muscles go weak and hated it to feel helpless. I kept looking Carlisle in the eyes. Accusing him with my eyes because I couldn't say anything. He looked sorry. But that didn't matter to me. He would kill me while I was sleeping. Well, that was at least a peaceful death.

"I am sorry but you won't calm down and I can't help you like this. I won't hurt you, I promise." That were the last words I heard him say before I fell into blackness, again.

***

I opened my eyes and looked confused at my surroundings. I was lying on the most comfortable mattress and the room was very big. With a desk and a couch with a television and flowers everywhere.

My muscles ached and my head felt sleepy. I was just about falling to sleep again when the memories came back and I noticed a presence in my room. Next to my bed actually. I only knew someone was there because I heard someone breath out. I heard no heartbeat and this could only mean one thing. Carlisle was here.

I shot up and my breath came labored, I looked at him horrified. The fear evident in my eyes.

He stood with a calm expression on his face.

I focused on the people nearby and noticed three vampires outside the door and three downstairs.

My breath became more shallow and I became a panic attack. Why could I become a panic attack when I didn't even need to breath? That is impossible. _Nothing is impossible. _

"Isabella calm down!" Carlisle rushed over to me with concern evident in his eyes. Poor him, my panic attack only became worse of this action.

I recoiled into the wall and hit him with my hands blindly.

"Jasper help, please!" he shouted while stepping some steps back.

A vampire with blond hair run into the room. He just looked at me with a calm gaze and I found that I was calming down too.

When I was completely calmed down I sat still. Hoping that I could become invisible. That I could run away. But in the reality I can't so I stood and waited for them to say something. I wasn't going to resist anymore. If they wanted to kill me then so be it.

"She is calm now, Carlisle." Jasper said.

"Thank you" was his answer.

They stayed in the room at a distance.

I tried to gather my thought.

Jasper played with my emotions, he made me calm. Interesting.

A single tear crept over my cheek.

They looked with fascination how more tears overflowed my eyes before coming into action and throwing a handkerchief at me because they didn't want to scare me again. But that couldn't be true because they want to kill me, don't they?

I wiped my cheeks, embarrassed to show these emotions in front of them. They made me cry and crying is a show of weakness.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is Jasper Hale Cullen, I am sorry for bringing you here but you couldn't stay in the hospital because of your umm.. " Carlisle searched for a word, " abilities and your heart rate isn't normal, scared me pretty badly, I thought you were having a seizure. " He laughed a nervous laugh.

He walked to me and held his hand out.

"I am Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I didn't know why but I shook his hand. I still thought they were going to kill me but they did safe me from getting exposed as not normal to the humans in the hospital. Me shaking his hand was a silent thank you.

I am sorry for not updating so long. But I really try to update more often now. 

Please review!. 


	4. Escaping

_**I am so sorry for not updating for so long, and honestly I don't really have an excuse, except that I was very, very busy. But I have two weeks of holiday now!**_

_**I wanted to make this chapter EPOV, but I am not going to do that because this is Bella's story. I might, though, put in an EPOV in the future…**_

_**Previous:**_

_"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is Jasper Hale Cullen, I am sorry for bringing you here but you couldn't stay in the hospital because of your umm.. " Carlisle searched for a word, " abilities and your heart rate isn't normal, scared me pretty badly, I thought you were having a seizure. " He laughed a nervous laugh._

_He walked to me and held his hand out._

_"I am Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I didn't know why but I shook his hand. I still thought they were going to kill me but they did safe me from getting exposed as not normal to the humans in the hospital. Me shaking his hand was a silent thank you._

But it would be the only thank you they would get.

"What happened to me?" I asked while trying to find a way out of this room.

"Well, Bella, after you fainted in the cafeteria, you wouldn't wake up. An ambulance was called and you were brought to the hospital where I was checking for injuries. That was when I noticed your slow heartbeat and I was afraid so woke you up." Carlisle said.

I didn't listen to him at least not really, part of my brain was listening while the other part was looking around the room, looking for an escape.

_The window._

"You were having a panic attack and you wouldn't calm down. Therefore I inserted some sleep medication in your system and took you here. Could you now explain to me how it is that you were able to throw a hospital bed at me without touching it?"

But instead of answering, I jumped up and ran to the window. Too fast for any of them to follow or even comprehend what happened. I broke the window with my ability and jumped through. I saw that the house I was in was enormous and beautiful.

I didn't have any time to look at it good though, because at the moment I touched the grass with my feet, I heard the vampires move. In panic I noticed the a road and heard cars so without hesitation I followed the road and was pleased to see that I was now on the main road that goes through Forks.

Faster than humans can see, I run along the road, jumping in and out of trees and leaving the road frequently so that the vampires would lose my track. And they did.

After I was absolutely sure that there weren't any vampires following me, I changed directions and went home.

I woke from the first streaks of sunlight touching my eyelids. I could sleep a couple of hours before school started, I realized and tried to go back to sleep. Then I remembered everything that had happened the previous day. The vampires, Carlisle Cullen, the window and the following evening. I was paranoid, thinking that every moment, the vampires would walk in and eat me, or even worse, give me to the Volturi. They knew my secret now and I wasn't sure yet what I should do about that. Leaving Forks was not an option, I didn't want to move again and if I did the vampires would get suspicious and make everything worse. I remember how I sat in the kitchen the previous night and waited for a vampire to knock on the door. Or just appear behind me and kill me.

Out of frustration I went to sleep that night, something that I almost never did because I didn't have to sleep and I always thought it was a waste of time.

Pushing all thought of the vampires to the back of my mind, I stood up and took a bath. A nice hot bath and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo.

When I finished I went to my enormous closet and decides what I was going to wear today. I picked jeans, a shirt and my new blazer I had bought in Amsterdam and some nice Prada heels.

I straightened my hair and put on a thin layer of make-up. Just some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

I decided to go hunting because I was still very nervous for the day and to see the vampires at school. The weather was horrible, it rained and the sun wasn't shining. I think I even heart some thunder.

When I arrived at my house again I saw that it was already time to go.

I went to the Aston Martin and went to school. While feeling very nervous and in a light panic. I tried to control my breathing rate, absurd isn't it? I don't even have to breath!

I arrived at school in ten minutes. They were the shortest ten minutes in my life. I parked my car and looked frantically around me, trying to find the vampires but they weren't there.

_Yet._

I stepped out of the car, again all the population of Forks High School were staring at me. _What? Do I have written on my head: "I don't want attention so look at me" I didn't think so. _

Then I heard a car coming and smelled immediately a vampire smell. I walked as fast as possible, without running to the entrance of the school and went to my locker. I would come face to face with the vampires, that, I was sure of. But definitely not now.

I went to my first period which was English. I knew for sure that none of the vampires were in my class and I also knew that they couldn't afford to draw attention to them by dragging me away with them or whatever they were planning on doing.

I went to the class and noticed that I was the first to arrive, but that didn't bother me. I took a book out of my new Tods bag: Persuasion. And started reading.

And forgetting for awhile in what a horrible situation I was in.

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	5. Bravery

_Then I heard a car coming and smelled immediately a vampire smell. I walked as fast as possible, without running to the entrance of the school and went to my locker. I would come face to face with the vampires, that, I was sure of. But definitely not now._

_I went to my first period which was English. I knew for sure that none of the vampires were in my class and I also knew that they couldn't afford to draw attention to them by dragging me away with them or whatever they were planning on doing._

_I went to the class and noticed that I was the first to arrive, but that didn't bother me. I took a book out of my new Tods bag: Persuasion. And started reading._

_And forgetting for awhile in what a horrible situation I was in._

Time passed very fast that day, and lunch came around faster than usual, with it the confrontation, I knew I could no longer ignore. I did not see the vampires that day at all, but could smell their smell everywhere. How I did not notice the first day, is still strange to me. I was angry with myself, obviously, they went to the school for quite some time, otherwise the students wouldn't have associated me with them.

Angry tears blurred my vision, _how could I not notice? _

I tried to calm myself down, but could not succeed. How could I get out of this situation. A hopeless situation with maybe even worse consequences? Maybe they would talk to the Volturi, tell them I was there….

The Volturi, I thought. I did not see them ever again after my first encounter, but I had dreams about them, visions if you want to call it that. They were looking for me, how I was so sure, I did not know.

After some time had passed, I knew that I could no longer ignore lunch and decided to go now.

I packed my bag, stood and walked out of the now empty classroom, into the halls and made my way to the cafeteria. Where I knew they would be waiting for me.

I had to speak to them, if I didn't I would never be able to stay in this town, and I would have to move. Again.

I opened the door and saw students craning their necks to look at me. I didn't pay attention, though, I only had eyes for the five beautiful creature sitting at the table in the corner, the table I sat when I first saw them, I realized.

I made my way there with purposeful steps and the room became quieter, everyone wanting to see what I, Isabella Swan was doing. I felt the stares on my back, and could hear every whisper.

They looked at me, the vampires, the blonde girl with an angry glare, an angry glare that did not make her any less beautiful, the pixie girl with confusion and slight panic, the others with curiosity and something else I could not quite make out.

There were five of them, and six chairs. Deciding to do it now or never, and trying to make the situation a little less worse, I casually dropped into the extra chair next to the most handsome bronze guy and the intimidating black haired one.

And that was when hell broke out.

The students were almost shouting the whispers now, not being able to contain their excitement with this new rumor.

The lunch room was overfilled with noise, but the table stayed unearthly quiet and I was sure that they could hear my heart beating faster than normal and the sweat that was forming on my forehead.

I looked down at the table wishing I had gotten some lunch so that I had something to do, not sure what to say, and wishing would never have done this, knowing that my life was at risk, maybe even about to end.

Tears blurred my vision again, this made me even more angrier, which made the tears overspill my eyes and run down my cheeks. I wiped them away, and could feel how I was slowly feeling calmer, my anger left so fast that I was sure this could not be normal.

I only knew one person who did this before and that was the blonde vampire sitting across from me, I looked at him and nodded. Trying to be brave in this situation.

He watched me, Jasper watched me, I know remembered that that was his name. Carlisle had said it the day before.

Thinking about yesterday made me upset again and the glint of pity in his eyes told me he could feel it too.

"Interesting feisty girl we got here, huh?" the muscular one said.

I could not help but burst out laughing. Laughing at the absurdness of this situation. Laughing at the circumstances I was in and laughing at the contrast of these beautiful people, being _vampires. _Life is funny some times.

As I was finally regaining my composure and looked up into the eyes of them, I saw that they were looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked my voice sounding like bells.

"What do you think you are doing?" the blonde girl said with absolute fury in her voice.

"Calm down Rosalie." The bronze haired guy said in a whisper. Too fast and low for humans to hear, not for me.

I decided to tease them a little, knowing that if I was going to die, I might as well make the best of my last moments.

"Yeah, Rosalie, calm down." I sais with a childish and teasing voice.

She jumped at me, but just before she could get to me, the muscular guy stopped her with his arms, not that he would have had to, I could have easily thrown her across the room with my power.

"Let's take this outside, will ya?" Jasper said with a thick southern accent, irritation sweeping in his voice.

I did not reply, but instead stood and tried to walk outside when a strong arm gripped my arm in a deadbolt hold, I knew I could not escape from.

I looked up and saw the handsome bronze haired guy holding my arm, I glared at his alarmed and concerned eyes, but let him take me away from the cafeteria, from the gawking students to the woods.

Where I would be with five vampires, alone.

_I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have not abandoned this story though, I just needed some time, I think. School does not help either. _

_I will honestly try to update more often and am very grateful for your reviews, they mean a lot to me, keep it up! _

_Thank you for reading it! _

_And please review!_


End file.
